


show me how you want it to be (tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now)

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Eating out, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Urethra Play, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Goro wins most of their duels for figuring out whose on top for their lovemaking sessions.That's all part of Akira's own agenda.[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 1 -ABO, Lactation, Gunplay]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	show me how you want it to be (tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now)

“Fuck you!”

Akira glares down at the alpha with discontent, groaning as Goro flicks his tongue against the bundle of nerves deep within his ass. His knot swells painfully in the air, desperate for _any_ stimulation to send it over the edge. Goro, ever the teasing fuck, has been tongue deep into his hole for a solid fifteen minutes. 

Fifteen minutes. Goro Akechi is a **sadist**.

“Mm hm, who won today’s duel, Mr Alpha?” Goro pulls his mouth away from his hole, a wide smirk on his face as he shoves his fingers in there to replace his tongue. He watches the Akira’s back go into a perfect arch at the harsh treatment, mercilessly scraping his fingertips across his insides as he fucks them into him slowly. “You’re under this Alpha’s rule, Kurusu. That’s the rules.”

“Y-you always fucking w-win-” Akira hisses when Goro’s dry fingers drag across his walls, the spit of the alpha being the only lubrication he has. Yet he burns for more, he needs more stimulation because his mate is a goddamn tease who hates just having normal sex. “I s-swear to g-god, you j-just cheat or s-something-”

He knocks his head back when Goro _finally_ presses against his sweet spot, howling at the sudden rush of pleasure that climbs up his spine. His knot is so painfully hard as his mate puts constant pressure on it, blinking back his tears at each careful rub and grind of those fingers. 

He may complain outright how lately he’s been on the receiving end of their love making, but it’s all just a tightly veiled ruse to get fucked on Goro’s cock without any embarrassment. This was all according to his plan, meticulously misplacing several punches to the point where he crucially lost their earlier battle for who will be on top today. 

In actuality, Akira Kurusu is in love with Goro’s big, fat and juicy knot inside of him. Pumping him with load after load of cum, he got completely addicted since the very first time he’s lost against him. The absolute euphoria of being completely filled out with his cock was too entrancing, Akira wants more and more but he rather be dead than admit to the elder of the two alphas that he preferred to be fucked like a desperate omega.

This attempt was not different except for Goro somehow being so infuriatingly slow in his movements, riling up his senses to a peak but never tipping over. Akira wants nothing more to just push his mate down and ride his dick so he can finally get his reprieve, if not for his stupid pride from being an alpha himself. 

God, he wished he were omega so he can get his knot in him _faster_.

“Cheating? You think I would deface our duel like that? I’m hurt, dear,” Goro says in mock hurt, slowing down his fingers as he slowly stretches him out. He hears a chuckle after letting a particularly large whine, his pace never changing as he holds Akira’s hips down to stop him from bucking up. “Wow, you’re so eager to be fucked. In a mood today? You’re acting like you’re in heat.”

To rub more injury to insult, Goro retracts his fingers entirely to jerk at his leaking cock, thumbing at his urethra and laughing loudly at how he squirms underneath him. Dipping this index finger just a little inside already sends Akira’s head into a spin, drooling from his mouth as his cock jumps to life at all the sudden attention on it.

“G-goro, you p-prick,” Akira tries to sound menacing as he talks but his voice gets shakier as Goro’s one finger stretches out his hole, the iron grip the other alpha has on him being the only wall between him and thrusting his knot straight into his fingertips. “J-just get on w-with it already-”

“Then beg for it, Kurusu.”

The said male’s eyes perk up slightly at the sight of Goro’s cock, kissing against the rim of his hole. It is so close but the words ring loudly in his ear, his inner alpha scowling at even the thought of succumbing to another. It growls in defiance, there’s no way in hell he’ll ever stoop so low as to _beg_ for cock.

“Since you want it so badly,” Goro licks his lips as he ruts the head of his cock against Akira’s quivering hole, never penetrating but the tip dips in just enough to have the alpha underneath him gasping for air and clenching around what he can. “You just need to say that you want my knot and I’ll gladly give it to you.”

“Go fuck y-yourself,” Akira spits out but it only spurs Goro to slow down, a low whine escaping him before he can stop it. Goro raises an eyebrow at him, the way the corner of his mouth curls up into a sly smirk says everything. “I’ll g-get off another w-way-”

“Mm, will you?” His deft fingertips grip tight around the base of his dick, a strained noise rumbling from the back of Akira’s throat. Goro leans down till his nose brushes against Akira’s and his brown locks stick on the sides of his sweat cheeks. “I have a feeling you _like_ being treated like an omega. Considering how _poorly_ you threw that match and all our previous other matches. If you want my knot, all you have to do is ask my dear.”

He grinds his teeth together, averting his gaze out of pure utter shame of being caught. How the hell is he supposed to live this down? Akira Kurusu, the great leader of the Phantom Thieves, an **alpha** , felled by no man other than his rival’s own addicting knot shoved straight into his ass. How utterly pathetic of him to delude himself into thinking he could keep this a secret.

“I can make you fall in utter pleasure if you just say the words,” Goro whispers into his ears, his tongue poking out to lick around the outer shell and his teeth biting on the lobe of his ear. The other alpha lays down silently seething, biting down on his bottom lip until it leaks with blood. “Of course, I can always leave you here like you asked, and I can find a willing _omega_ to fuck and breed instead-”

“ ** _No!_** ”

The growl that escapes Akira’s mouth is almost comical, his legs wrapping around him in an instant at the mere mention of Goro’s knot filling up someone else. Someone who didn’t have to fight for it. A whimpering omega, graciously eating up _his_ well-earned knot? Akira rather throws his alpha nature to the ground and shoots it dead than let that happen. 

“Mine… That knot is mine!” Akira snarls as he eagerly rubs himself across the tip, smearing the precum across the head. His senses go into overdrive as Goro’s scent grows more intoxicating as the second pass, forcing their foreheads together to stare directly into Goro’s crimson eyes twinkling back at him in amusement. “Goro, fuck me, _breed me,_ I’m the only one worthy enough to carry your pups-”

The words die out on his tongue as a scream rips out of his throat as Goro buries himself inside in one mighty thrust, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he physically lifts off the bed from the sheer force. God, he’s been waiting so long for this, the painful burn overruled by the absolute bliss of finally being filled again. 

“Spoken like a bitch,” Goro purrs as he rocks his hips into him, his pace getting harder and faster as Akira’s cries echo across their bedroom. Akira’s gripping tightly onto his back, his nails scratching and digging into his skin while he thrusts into him. “Look at you, folding so quickly after threatening to take away the cock you love so much. You’re _drooling_ for me.”

“G-goro! A-alpha-!” Akira wails loudly as he buries his burning face into his mate’s neck, his restraint crumbling with every push of Goro’s cock that delves deeper into his hole. Gasping greedily for air, he takes in the feeling of being stretched out so widely. And his knot hasn’t even formed yet. “Please, please, please-”

The cock head brushes against the exact spot that sends him into hysterics, pushing his own hips upwards so Goro rubs harder on his prostate. Goro can only chuckle darkly, pistoning his cock to grind harder against Akira’s weak spot. Splaying out underneath him, Akira continues to wail louder and louder as the onslaught of stimulation drags on and on until his knot is physically painful in the air, cum leaking out of him like a waterfall. 

“G-goro.. ‘M gonna cum-” Akira moans into his alpha’s ears, his hands fisting Goro’s brown locks as a vice tying him down to reality as his heavenly cock pounds in and out of his hole. The pain is long gone and his traitorous body is begging for release, his knot pulsing in an all too familiar way. “C-cumming, I’m cumming!”

White paints his stomach as shocks shoot straight across his body, all in a way that is simultaneously wrong and right. His alpha nature is grimacing, mocking him for being so weak, yet all Akira can really process is _pleasure._ The pleasure of being speared on Goro’s alpha cock, in a place sacrilegious of both their natures. 

He doesn’t _care_ anymore.

“Cumming just from my cock?” Goro grunts as Akira clenches around his dick, awaiting the magnum opus. The real reason Akira abandons his entire upbringing, turns him into the hungry alpha willing to be fucked. The knot. “G-god, that’s so hot-”

Akira can’t even manage to breathe as his pace gets more erratic, watching the fire of battle relight in his mate’s eyes. It’s no longer about making Akira feel good anymore, Goro is completely drunk on his own haze of lust as he pounds and pounds into him with no regard. It churns in Akira’s stomach, being used like a toy to bring his alpha to completion.

A sense of pride. It’s him making Goro come. Not an omega, not a beta. Akira Kurusu, the alpha, has reduced Goro Akechi into a mess just from his hole. 

“K-knot me, Alpha… _Breed me…_ ”

_One. Two. Three._

Goro huffs as he digs himself as deep as he could, shuddering as his knot finally forms inside of him. Akira sobs in absolute satisfaction, the knot pumping so much warm cum into him, _breeding_ _him_ , and all he can do is take. His alpha collapses onto his chest, breathing in his scent heavily as he waits for his knot to deflate.

Somewhere, in the back of Akira’s muddied mind, he wonders if Goro could _actually_ breed him. 

_“There’s no way he can. For sure... right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, welcome to top goro week >:)  
> Yes, all these will be small because I am a dumbass who doesn't know how to write several big pieces in one go sdjfndf please forgive me T T  
> But I run on spite and the top goro tag is shockingly low and thats unacceptable >:((  
>   
> I hope you enjoy the week of Top Goro and you can find me being a dumbass on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean)  
> 


End file.
